


But The Price's Too High

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Love On The Brain [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bubble Bath, Charity Auctions, Choking, Collars, Come Shot, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, High Heels, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Kept Boy Tony, Knives, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Tony is both a BAMF and Buckys pretty princess, Violence, Warnings May Change, hes a fuckin cunt, sry abt the dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Things feel like they're perfect.They own most of the city, and what they don't own, they're on good terms with. The cops are almost too scared of them to interfere. It feels like things couldn't get better.It's been just over a year since they handled Zemo and his grudge, and it seems like there's nothing that can stand in their way.But then again, there are always bigger fish to fry...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hap borth dory first chapter for u
> 
> Title from: Love On The Brain, by Rihanna

The atmosphere was tense.

Bucky had rented out a whole restaurant for this meeting. The front doors were locked, the place was advertised as closed for a private function, the staff was relegated to the kitchen unless called for.

The mobster sat at the head of the long table, Tony at his side. Though, while Bucky was focused intently on the meeting, Tony was trying every dessert on the menu and playing games on his phone and doodling on the tablecloth. Still, it was no difficult task for him to keep one ear on the conversations going on.

Bucky and a few of his General’s were there, meeting with the leaders of a small gang operating out of New Jersey. The gang had been inching their way into Manhattan for the last two months; the meeting was scheduled to put forth an acquisitions offer. Bucky wanted to absorb the smaller gang and thereby also expand his business in New Jersey. The gang would remain relatively autonomous, though could rely on the larger organization for financial support and additional manpower, should either need ever arise. If they joined up, all they would have to do was give monthly reports to one of the Generals and hand over a comparatively small percentage of their yearly profits.

All in all, it was a good deal.

It certainly beat getting wiped off the map, which is what would happen if they continued attempting to steal Bucky’s territories.

“I don’t see why you can’t take some healthy competition, Barnes.” Asshole #1 said with a creepy grin, at the other end of the table. “That’s just how business works, isn’t it?”

Bucky smiled politely. “That may be, but I allowed your feeble  _ attempts _ at competition go on for  _ two months. _ I was generous. If you had a better head for business, you could’ve stolen a larger part of my territory in just as much time.” he said. “I gave you a chance. And now I’m giving you a  _ second _ chance, too.”

“I don’t-“

Tony interrupted Asshole #1 with a loud sigh. He threw his spoon down on the plate that had once been used to present a delicious chocolate mousse.

“How many people is it you have in your little... _ crew?” _ he questioned. “Twenty? Thirty?”

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. He batted his long lashes innocently.

Asshole #1 pursed his lips for a moment but he knew Bucky didn’t like it when people weren’t nice to his doll. He smiled again. Uch, Tony wanted to throw up just from looking at him.

“Closer to fifty.” he informed as politely as he could.

Tony smiled. “See, what Daddy’s too  _ nice _ to say outright is that it’s not for  _ your _ sake that we want you to join up.” he explained. “It’s just a lot easier  _ for us _ to absorb a flock of  _ piss-ants _ like you than it is to make fifty dead bodies disappear.”

Asshole #1 and his goons stared at Tony. Bucky and his Generals smiled. Tony took a slow sip of his wine.

“I mean, of course it  _ is _ possible.” he said as he set the wineglass down again. “We’d just like to avoid a bunch of unnecessary work. Right, Daddy?”

Bucky’s grin was mean and cruel. Fuck, that cutting stare in Bucky’s eyes made Tony so fucking  _ horny. _

“Exactly right, doll.” the boss said. “So be polite and save us the trouble, won’t you?”

Asshole #1 swallowed nervously.

“I’m bored now, Daddy, can I have your credit card?” Tony asked, pouting at Bucky.

The mobster sighed but fished his wallet out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

“Don’t go crazy now. You’ve got your allowance, remember?” he said as he found a suitable card and gave it to Tony.

The man smiled and threw himself over Bucky, pressing kisses to his neck and leaving red lip prints behind.

“Thanks, Daddy!”

*

Bucky pulled on the leash. Tony moaned at the tight leather around his throat.

He sank onto Bucky’s cock, sitting down in his lap. His knees trembled, sharp heels tapping rapidly as he shook. He gripped desperately at the armrests of Bucky’s chair.

_ “Fuck... _ That’s it, baby, feel so fuckin’ good like this.” Bucky whispered.

Tony moaned when he pulled on the leash again. He was forced to lean back against Bucky’s chest.

“Daddy,  _ fuck, Daddy...”  _ he whined, digging his nails further into the plush armrests.

“C’mon, doll, ride on Daddy’s cock.” the boss ordered with another light tug on the chain. “Show Daddy how much you like it.”

Tony let his head fall back on Bucky’s shoulder. He leveraged himself. He stood up on his toes, he pushed himself up off the armrests. He lifted himself up on Bucky’s cock. He only got high enough that half it’s length was still inside him. He whined and moaned, and sank back down on it.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it.” Bucky praised, whispering in his ear. “That’s a good boy, that’s my good boy. Thank Daddy for it now, doll.”

His hands moved quickly to Bucky’s thighs instead, feeling the meaty muscles thorugh the soft slacks.

“Thank you, Daddy!” he said as he pushed himself up again.  _ “Thank you!” _

Bucky chuckled. “You’re welcome, doll. You earned it.”

He groaned in Tony’s ear as Tony moved on him. Chills ran down Tony’s spine at the soft sound, goosebumps flared all over his skin.

“C’mon, take your reward, baby.  _ Take it.” _

Tony planted his heels in the hardwood. He hurried up as best he could. Fuck, he needed it so bad, needed Daddy, needed to cum on Daddy’s cock. He bounced himself on it just like he’d done a hundred times before. He worked his hips, grinding down on Bucky to push him just the  _ slightest _ bit deeper and rolling into the motion as he pulled up.

Bucky dragged on the leash again. Tony gasped and choked but didn’t ever stop fucking himself on his Daddy.

He cried out in pain when Bucky let go of the leash and grabbed a handful of Tony’s hair instead. He easily controlled Tony with that grip.

_ “On the floor! Get on the floor!” _

Tony staggered to his feet, whining when Bucky’s cock slipped out of him. He fell on his knees, Bucky pushing him down into the floor. His face was pressed into the hardwood and he clawed at the planks. Bucky traded back to the leash again. He thrust his cock deep inside Tony in one slick move. Tony screamed his pleasure into the floor. He choked on it soon enough, though, the collar tight on his throat.

_ “Yes! Yes, Daddy!” _ he gasped out.

He could barely hear Bucky’s voice. His head was going blissfully blank with oxygen deprivation. His body hummed and sang with electric pleasure. Bucky’s cock hammered into his prostate, hips pounding against Tony’s.

“Daddy! Daddy,  _ please!” _ he cried, choking on his voice.

“You wanna cum, baby? You wanna cum on Daddy’s cock like a good bitch?”

_ “Yes! _ Yes, please, Daddy, yes!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Bucky murmured, letting up on the leash and allowing Tony to breathe again. “Cum for Daddy. Be my good boy and cum on my cock. You know what to do, baby, you can do it.”

_ Yes, Tony knew, he knew so well, he knew exactly what Daddy wanted, it was the only way Tony knew how to cum anymore, he couldn’t cum without it. _

“I love Daddy!” he screamed, just like he had been made to rehearse a million times. “I love Daddy, I love Daddy, I love Daddy!  _ Fuck, I love Daddy!” _

His body, his brain, knew what that meant. He’d been conditioned so well. Daddy trained him well. As the words left him, his insides exploded and he came. His eyes rolled back in his head, he saw stars, his head went blank, all he could feel was Daddy fucking his in the most perfect way.

“C’mon, roll over, get on your knees!” Daddy ordered, dragging on the leash. “Wanna cum on that pretty face.”

Tony was dragged back to stand up on his knees. His head was a mess for a moment, the blankness of orgasm still racked his brain. But then Daddy’s cock was two inches from his face and Tony knew exactly what was happening.

“That’s a good doll.  _ Fuck, _ show me that smile.”

Tony put on his biggest smile, opening his mouth, looking up at Daddy with innocent eyes. He clawed at Daddy’s thighs, begging silently for it, as Daddy stroked his cock.

_ “Oh, shit...fuck. _ Look at that...”

He moaned for Daddy as Daddy came on him. The cum striped across his face, clumping in his stylish goatee and in his hair and landing on his tongue and his cheeks.

“That’s beautiful.” Daddy grunted, stroking out the last of it and dragging the head down Tony’s cheek to clean off his cock. “That’s fuckin’ gorgeous, baby.”

Fuck, he loved it when Daddy called him such sweet words, when he gifted Tony with his cum. He licked his lips, tasting Daddy.

“Thank you, Daddy...”

“Shit...” he sighed.

Tony leaned into Daddy’s hand when it pet his head. It stroked his hair so gently, so softly, so lovingly.

“I love you, baby, you’re so good for me. So well-behaved...”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Tony said, leaning against Daddy’s leg, enjoying the amazing feel of Daddy’s affection. “Love being your baby.”

He smiled down at Tony. “C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up so we can go to bed. Yeah?”

Tony smiled back. “Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony spun slowly on his stool. The wheels creaked slightly on the concrete floor of the basement.

He was still having trouble with the neural transmitters. He was hoping he could somehow create a connection through a clip-on node, something he could just put on the back of Bucky’s neck and it would still create a connection strong enough for what Tony needed. Sadly, the more he worked the issue the more obvious it was that he’d have to create an internal antenna or something... Like, a USB-port for the brain?

While that wasn’t strictly  _ impossible, _ there had already been several advancements in that area, it would be...difficult. First, he’d have to make a silicone sheet with an extensive electrode grid and actually  _ implant _ the sheet into Bucky’s skull, installing it  _ very _ gently against Bucky’s brain, then implant wires from the sheet to the left shoulder, where the prosthesis would be installed. Even if he could manage all that, it would still be a long-shot. The sheet might not work, it might not be able to control the prosthesis, his body might reject the sheet and it might reject the prosthesis itself, the prosthesis might reject the connection. There were  _ so many things _ that could go wrong. Good lord, he wasn’t even sure where he would even find a brain surgeon who’d agree to do it. But hey, he’d only need to find a brain surgeon if he could actually create the sheet and the prosthesis themselves.

He stared at the metal skeleton of a left arm. He sighed and leaned forward. He rested his head on the table.

Tony was a genius. He  _ was. _ Might not seem like it, might hide it real fucking well, but goddamn, he was a certified fucking genius. He was the son of Howard Stark, the great and powerful entrepreneur. Of course he was a fucking genius. He went to MIT when he was thirteen, graduated a year later. Since the moment he was born, he’d been groomed into a man worthy of taking up the family business when the time came. Since the moment he built his first circuit board when he was four years old, people had expected greatness from him.

He could figure this out. It shouldn’t be this hard. It wasn’t complicated! In the most simple terms, it was just connecting a machine to a computer! It wasn’t supposed to be this difficult.

He almost had the prosthesis itself finished. He had everything ready, all he had to do was assemble it all together and perhaps spend some more time on the aesthetics of it. As it was now, it was literally an arm made of metal, which would be quite... _ distinctive. _ He hoped he could somehow make it less so. Perhaps if he created a silicone compound to mimic skin? If he got the colour and texture just right, it would be practically indistinguishable from the real thing. Hm, but that might interfere with the cooling fans... Then maybe water cooling was a better option?

He’d have to drag Shuri out for coffee, bounce some ideas off her. He was staring himself blind on it. Maybe she would be able to see something he overlooked.

Tony threw a sheet over his workbench, turned out the lights, and moved upstairs. He had other work to do, too.

*

Tony sat down in the big, puffy chair behind the massive hardwood desk. He ran his hands over the surface of the desk. This was a really nice desk. Everything on it was really nice too.  _ Very _ expensive.

He leaned back and put his feet up, taking great care to knock a few things over. He smiled to himself at the slight mess.

“When was Meachum supposed to be back, Lang?” Tony asked, inspecting the polish on his nails.

“Should be any minute, sir.” Scott said after checking his watch.

And as if on cue, the office door opened and Ward Meachum stormed in, eyes on the papers in his hands. He looked up, eyes widening as they landed on Tony. He froze. Tony’s smile widened.

“Hi, Ward.” he said. “You haven’t been taking our calls. We were ever so worried about you. We thought something might have happened.”

Ward closed the door quickly. He peeked out the tall windows on either side of the door, checking if anyone had seen his  _ guests, _ then drew the curtains closed to give them some privacy. Tony watched him exhaled a deep breath.

The man threw his papers down on the low table that stood beside the couch in the corner of his office. He moved over to the table by the windows and poured himself a generous serving of whiskey. He held the bottle up at Tony, offering, but Tony declined with a shake of his head. Ward took his glass and sat down in the chairs before the desk, the ones usually reserved for the guests.

“I’ve been...busy.” Ward said.

Tony hummed. “I know, it must be hard for you, Wardy-woo.” Tony babied at him. “Living in your  _ father’s _ shadow, then your  _ sister’s _ shadow, then  _ Danny Rand’s _ shadow. No wonder you’re so damn pale...”

Ward’s lips pursed tightly at that, and he sipped his drink.

“But honestly, I don’t give a shit about whether you’ve been busy or not,  _ or _ who’s shadow you’re currently living in.” Tony continued as he took his feet off the desk, leaned in, clasped his hands tightly on the table, and fixed Ward with a sharp look. “All I care about, Ward, is the fact that you haven’t paid us.”

The businessman shook his head, leaning in as well. “Tony, I know, I’m sorry, but I’ll get you the money. I just...after my last  _ stint _ in rehab, Joy got control of my accounts.  _ I’m on a fucking allowance.” _ he bemoaned himself. “I have the money,  _ you know I have the money,  _ I just need to  _ get it.” _

Tony sighed. Hm...Ward  _ did _ have money, Tony knew that for damn sure. The fact that he was now on an allowance was also a distinct possibility, given that he’d been in rehab, what? Six times now? Made sense that his sister, Joy, would assume control of his assets in the hopes of keeping Ward from getting himself back into trouble. If it was true, and Ward was just given some time to save up his allowance, he would in the end be able to pay Bucky back.  _ But _ Bucky didn’t like Ward and neither did Tony, and neither of them particularly  _ wanted _ to wait for Ward to just disappoint them again.

“Scott?” Tony said.

“Yes, sir?” Scott replied.

“Grab him.”

Scott crossed the room in the blink of an eye. Ward didn’t have time to do anything other than drop his drink before Scott was holding him down, his head pressed to the desk and hands behind his back.

“Hope?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Hand me my knife, please.”

Tony held out his hand. Hope moved raptly from her sentry position, removing the switchblade from her pocket as she did. She unfolded the blade and placed the handle gently in Tony’s hand. Ward tried to fight Scott and get free but it was no use. He didn’t make a sound either. If he started shouting, people would come running and they would ask questions Ward couldn’t answer without getting himself thrown in jail.

“Hand.” Tony ordered.

Ward grunted and fought again. Hope was there to help Scott. He held the man down, while she got Ward’s hand down flat on the desk. Scott quickly removed the silk pocket square from his own suit, forcing it into Ward’s mouth to muffle his voice.

“Now, I  _ want _ to trust you, Ward, I really do. But you have to understand the position I’m in, here.” Tony explained as he got up. “I have to give you a warning, that’s just how it works. That’s business. I’m sure you understand.”

Ward screamed into the silky gag when the knife stabbed through his hand. The blade struggled to go through the wood of the desk but Tony was a persistent guy. He pushed and wiggled the blade around, working it through Ward’s hand to the hilt. The blood pooled on the desk and poured over the edge to stain the fugly beige carpet.

Tony hummed to himself, ignoring Ward’s screaming. He ripped the knife out again, having to wiggle it a little more to work it back out of the table. The blood spurted like a fountain. Tony picked a random paper off the desk and used it to wipe the blade clean while Scott and Hope released Ward. Scott snatched the pocket square out of Ward’s mouth and wrapped it quickly around the wound. Hope sat Ward up straight, snapping her fingers next to either his ears and in front of his eyes to make sure he was fully conscious.

“He’s good.” she told Tony.

Tony nodded. He folded the blade together again and handed it back to his guard. He gave Ward a friendly pat on the shoulder as he passed him on the way to the door.

“You have one month. Back payments,  _ with _ interest. 15%.”

“G-Got it.” Ward acknowledged, gasping with pain.

“Sorry about the desk. It was a  _ really _ nice desk.”

Tony and his people left the office, parading past stunned office workers who had no doubt heard Ward crying despite the gag.

There was a crowd by the elevators. Scott and Hope pushed and shoved and made a path for Tony. They lead him to the first elevator that arrived, throwing out anyone already inside and forbidding either them or anyone else from joining them. Tony leaned back against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed. Hope pressed the button for the lobby.

Tony loved his job.

*

“Tell me again what you did to Meachum.”

Tony smiled. Bucky grinned as his baby wrapped around him.

_ “Well...” _ Tony began, retelling the story for seemingly the hundredth time.

Bucky listened as intently as he had the first time Tony told it. He honestly didn’t care about the story or about what Tony had done to Meachum, as long as he got the message across. Bucky just wanted to listen to Tony’s voice. After a tough day, it was the most relaxing thing in the world to just sit there with Tony in his lap, listening to Tony talk and ramble about whatever he felt like.

“I think he’ll scrape together the cash.” Tony said finally with a bright grin.

Bucky smiled at him, squeezing the man’s bare thigh. “I think so too, doll. You’re very convincing.”

Tony leaned in. Bucky so happily kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Which one do you like least?” Tony asked as he barrelled into Bucky’s office.

Bucky looked up from his laptop. Tony held up two hangers, a beautiful dress draped over either. He held one up in front of his body to simulate what it would look like on him, then did the same with the other.

“The charity ball is  _ tomorrow night _ and I’ve only got my outfit narrowed down to these two and four more, but  _ now _ I can’t decide between them!” Tony explained. “These ones are at the bottom, by a  _ small _ margin. Tell me which one you hate.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed and he hummed. “Show me again?”

Tony repeated the process again.

“Uh, I think the red one’s my least favourite of the two?” Bucky said with a shrug. “They both look great but I think the blue one brings out your eyes more. And I remember you wearin’ that blue one before too.”

Tony inspected the dresses with a scrutinising eye.

“Hugs that pretty body in all the right ways, doll...” the mobster added with a grin. “I think you’ll drop some jaws if you wear it.”

Tony hummed, glaring at his dresses as he left Bucky’s office again. “Thanks, Daddy.” he said over his shoulder as an after-thought.

Bucky snorted to himself as he watched Tony disappear. It was kind of cute that Tony was getting so excited for this charity ball thing. They had gone to a few smaller things like that since they became an item, but this would be their first time going to a real  _ high society _ kind of party. The ball would be speckled with all sorts of stars, as well as your common garden variety millionaires and billionaires. Now, they all knew what Bucky did for a living and none of them particularly liked it, but they couldn’t exactly decline him an invite; that’d be one hell of a faux pas, considering he was a very generous donor to the cause in question.

Plus, since they knew of his reputation, he did suppose that none of them wanted to get on his bad side.

Bucky was honestly looking forward to it, too. Just a little bit. It was a good opportunity to unwind for a while. Cruise around the party, drink expensive alcohol, eat expensive food, chit-chat with expensive people, splurge on the auction and buy something nice for Tony, maybe sneak away from the party with Tony and find a secluded corner for some private time.

He wasn’t sure what to expect, really. He was used to going to these things alone.

Though he’d love the chance to show off his partner to all these stuck-up assholes, Bucky was pretty sure he and Tony would stir up the pot something fierce. Not only would they, as far as Bucky knew, be the only gay couple in attendance, but Tony would, as of yet, be wearing a dress. Bucky wasn’t sure the stuffy old people at that party would survive the scandal. Then again, neither Bucky nor Tony really gave a shit.

He shook his head to himself, shaking out those thoughts. He could save those for later. There were more pressing matter that needed his attention.

Bucky stared at his laptop. The numbers weren’t making sense. Expenses were going up and profits were going down but  _ nothing _ had changed. What was happening? There was a pattern. Somewhere in all these numbers there was a pattern that Bucky couldn’t see. There had to be. It was driving him crazy.

He feared it was another Zemo. Someone in the shadows, making moves, playing a game beyond what Bucky could see. He was scared of it. If it was another Zemo, then...they were in danger. Tony was in danger. Everyone was in danger. The order of things was being threatened.

Bucky could feel war in the air.

It was coming. He could feel it. His left shoulder ached. Memories of the last war were still fresh in his mind; back then, when he was just working his way to the top, when the war chewed him up and spit him out and thought he was gone from the world. But he came back stronger.

If a war tried to take him again, then he’d just come back stronger still.

He called Matt and T’Challa, told them he had a hunch and to check their numbers, too.

They both called back a little later, just as perturbed as Bucky was. Their numbers were looking odd too.

So it wasn’t just Bucky... If it was just  _ his _ numbers, then he could perhaps write it off as a rough couple of months. But if it was  _ all _ of them? That felt planned. Coordinated. Like someone was doing this  _ to _ them. That was worrisome.

Bucky called Natasha.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Hey. What’s up?”

“I’m not sure. I’m gonna send you the ledgers for the last six months. Can you just take a look when you get the time?”

Natasha hummed. “Sure. Anything special you want me to look out for?”

The mobster sighed, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. “I dunno. I just...have this feeling. Feels like there’s somethin’ there but I can’t put my finger on it. Thought maybe  _ fresh eyes, _ y’know?”

“Yeah. I’m on a job in LA but I’ll sit down with it when I got some spare time.”

“Thanks, Nat. I owe ya one.”

Natasha chuckled. “I’ll hold ya to that. See you when I’m back on the East Coast.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Bucky smiled at his phone as he ended the call. He knew he could always trust Natasha. Even if she didn’t find anything in the numbers themselves, he was certain she’d agree there was something off about them. Once she saw that, she’d look into finding out the  _ what, _ the  _ why, _ and the  _ how. _ Hell, he wouldn’t be able to stop her even if he wanted to.

*

Tony was already in bed when Bucky finally dragged himself to their bedroom. He crawled in under the covers and curled up against Tony’s chest. Tony smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Bucky and stroking his back.

“Everythin’ okay, Daddy?” he asked and placed a gentle kiss on Bucky’s head.

The mobster sighed. He let his eyes fall closed. He focused on the feeling of having Tony with him. The tension bled out of his body when Tony was near.

“Don’t know. Nat’s lookin’ into it. Nothin’ to worry about.” he said. “Not yet, at least.”

Tony hummed. “It’s okay. Whatever happens, we’ll fix it.” he told Bucky. “We’ll take on the whole world if we have to. You and me. Barnes and Stark, against the world!”

Bucky smiled into Tony’s chest. Tony was right. As long as they had each other, they’d figure it out. And with the Generals, their family, by their side too, they’d beat anything and everything they were pitted against. They could do it.

“I love you, doll. Ya always know what to say.”  


“Love you too, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more sex scenes, dont worry <3


	4. Chapter 4

_“There’s definitely somethin’ goin’ on with the ledgers.”_

Bucky knew it was coming but somehow it still hit him as hard as it would if he hadn’t know. He had expected it and yet it felt unexpected.

The worry, the anger, seethed in his chest. Someone was targeting them. This was most definitely a declaration of war. They were trying to weaken them. Dry out their accounts, make sure they had nothing to fund their war efforts with. Wars were won with money. If they didn’t have money, they’d get exterminated.

Bucky wanted to tell Lance to turn the car around and go back home to get to work on preparing for a fight, but...

Tony looked so happy. He was practically vibrating with excitement. He had dressed up so beautifully and spent Lord knows how long on his hair and make-up and making sure everything was absolutely perfect. He’d be so sad if they missed the ball.

 _“Keep working on it.”_ Bucky told Natasha, using Russian to hide the upset from Tony. _“Try to trace it back to the source. I’d like to know what we’ll be fighting before we have to fight it.”_

 _“Copy that. I’m wrapping up my gig in LA anyway. I’m all yours.”_ Natasha said. _“I’ll call as soon as I find something.”_

_“Thank you.”_

He slipped the phone into his pocket with a soft sigh. He knew he could always trust Natasha. She’d find something, she’d figure out where the money was going and who was doing this to them.

“Everything okay, Daddy?” Tony asked.

He slipped his hand into Bucky’s and squeezed it, looking at him with soft, warm eyes.

Bucky smiled and squeezed back. “Yeah. Just needed Natasha’s help with something.”

Tony’s brows furrowed, the smile becoming a gentle look of worry. “Bucky, if something’s going on, you need to tell me.”

“Nothing’s goin’ on, doll.”

 _“Bucky._ We said, _no more lies._ That goes for both of us.”

Bucky swallowed. “Look, doll... Let’s enjoy the night, okay? Let’s have fun. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. Let’s just...not think about business for tonight.”

Tony sighed. He pulled his hand out of Bucky’s, looking out the window and crossing his arms tightly.

“Fine.”

Bucky sighed at that, too. He hated when Tony got upset with him. Tony’s cold shoulder was like the goddamn Arctic circle.

*

Tony could _not_ believe Bucky was doing this.

For a year, they had constantly reminded each other _no more lies,_ but now Bucky was _hiding something_ from him. He couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe Bucky was doing this.

Right now, too, of all times!

Right now, when they were two minutes away from facing the obligatory press walk and a crowd of pompous, stuck-up dickhead guests at the gala itself. Right now, when they were supposed to smile for the camera and the crowd, and contribute to a good cause.

“Here we are, sirs.” Bobbi said as the car came to a gentle halt.

Tony plastered on a smile. Bobbi stepped out quickly and opened the door for them. Bucky climbed out first, straightening his tie and flattening out his shirt against his chest. He offered his hand to Tony, and Tony took it, letting himself be helped out. He held his skirt carefully as they stepped out onto the red carpet.

Cameras flashed all around. Tony smiled and took Bucky’s arm, Bucky smiled and beamed at the press.

They moved slowly up the red carpet. They had to stop frequently to get their picture taken, organizers from the gala directing them on when and where to pause. Finally they could move into the building, met at the doors by more organizers. They were given flutes of champagne and pamphlets listing all the items for sale in the auction, then corralled further inside. Bobbi was close behind, following like a shadow. Lance joined up as well after some minutes, after leaving the car to the valets.

The ballroom was magnificent. It was decorated beautifully, flowers all but pouring out of every nook and cranny. Waiters moved around the small crowd of guests that had begun to form. On one side was a long bar set up, people crowding slightly to get started on the drinking. On the far end of the room, away from the entrance, there was a big cluster of tables with a stage at the front. Going by the rumours, the dinner they’d be serving later would be just as magnificent as everything else about the gala. A band was playing on stage at the moment, music flooding through speakers placed around the dance floor.

“I’m gonna mingle.” Tony said. “See you later.”

“Tony, I-” Bucky started.

“Bobbi, you’re with me.”

Tony detached himself from Bucky’s side and headed into the crowd. Bobbi followed.

He emptied his flute of champagne in one long gulp, shoving it at Bobbi for her to dispose off. Tony needed to be _at least_ half-tipsy if he was going to sit next to Bucky all night without starting a shouting match.

*

Bucky watched them go.

Tony was beautiful tonight. Well, he was always beautiful, but even more so tonight. He wore a [cocktail dress](https://elegancia-moda.tumblr.com/post/123291352678/paolo-sebastian-spring-2016-couture) made of light blue tulle; the blue was so light and pale that it almost looked to be white. Beautiful flowers in all shades of blue and purple, and pale green vines, were embroidered all over the dress. They snaked up his chest and poured down over the skirt, and decorated the long, sheer sleeves. Bucky wanted to run his fingers along Tony’s spine, which was left uncovered as the dress was backless. The sound of his heels seemed to echo forever. God, Bucky wanted to worship him.

He gave the champagne to Lance to hold, then pulled the auction pamphlet from the inside jacket pocket and flipped through it quickly. Maybe he could find a nice gift for Tony. Gifts always helped cheer him up. Got him something new to fuss over and took his mind off whatever was bothering him. Might buy Bucky some good will until they got home and he could actually _explain_ what was going on.

Golf lessons from a pro-golfer? Big no on that, Tony hated golf. Artwork? Hm, nah, Tony didn’t care too much about art. A baseball signed by the whole Red Sox team? Nope, Tony hated baseball too. Tour of Stark Industries New York facilities by Howard Stark? Oh, _giant_ no! Tony would strangle Bucky if he even _t_ _ried_ to bid on that. Season box seats at Wrigley Field? Uch, no. Fancy collection of expensive whiskey? Okay, that was a _maybe._ Tony liked whiskey. Free two week stay at a five star resort in Spain? _Yup, we got a winner!_ Bucky needed that. That’d make Tony happy. He always said he wanted to go travelling. A five star resort in Spain would be a good start.

Bucky memorized the lot number. He didn’t care what it would cost. It would make Tony happy. That was worth all the money in the world.

Uch, he supposed he should mingle too. He polished off his champagne quickly and headed for the bar. He hoped they had some decent whiskey in stock.

*

“Hi. Pleasure to meet you. I’m Justin Hammer.”

Tony shook the offered hand, despite the guy looking and sounding like a total slimeball.

“Tony Stark.”

“Stark?” Hammer repeated. “Any relation to Howard?”

“Yes. I’m his son.” Tony replied. “Or, I suppose, I _was_ his son. He disowned me when I became a police officer.”

Hammer hummed and the small circle of people also involved in the conversation did the same.

“A police officer? And now you’re with a man like _Barnes?”_ Hammer said. “That’s quite a turn. I mean, billionaire protégé to police officer to mob wife? That’s a journey and a half, I must say.”

Tony sipped his wine. “I go where going is right. And _please!_ Mob wife? I’d rather be a mob wife than _your_ wife.” he scoffed. “Of course, that’s not to say neither my partner nor I have any involvement in any sort of organized crime. That’d just be _a_ _wful,_ don’t you think?”

Hammer’s smile was tight and strained. Tony sipped his wine again.

“And I’m not one to defend my father, his business, or any of his choices, but if I remember correctly, _Justin,_ Stark Industries has your Hammer Industries beat in... Oh, what was it again? _O_ _h, yes, that’s right!_ Literally every field. And no, just because I became a police officer, that does _not_ mean I was, am, or ever will be, any less of the protégé I was before the badge. Hell, not to brag, but I’d like to say I’m only getting smarter! Again, another area a Stark has you beat. I think I need a new drink. Have a nice night, Justin.”

Tony threw a wink at Hammer, who was about as red as a lobster, then left the conversation.

*

“So tell us, James! What’s your business?” a man in the circle asked.

Bucky hummed. “Well, it’s a little bit of everything. I’ve got stakes in most games.” he  said, not quite lying. “I guess I like to keep my options open.”

Lance stepped up, leaning in to whisper to Bucky. “Bobbi’s got Tony at the bar.” he informed.

Bucky nodded, the guard stepped back again. Bucky looked back to the group he had barely been listening to, and smiled.

“If you’ll excuse me...”

He slipped away from the group and headed straight towards the bar. He needed to see Tony. He thought he’d be okay with the crowd and shit, but... Christ, this whole ledger thing had Bucky nervous. Being out in public like this, with _minimal_ security, Tony out of sight, it made his skin itch. He guessed his skin wouldn’t _stop_ itching until they figured out who the hell was fucking with their money, and put them in the ground.

It was easy to spot Tony at the bar. His snow white pumps, legs that just never quit, sculpted body wrapped in soft tulle, neck waiting to be kissed, hair ready to be grabbed and pulled on... God, Bucky couldn’t see anyone else in the world.

Bucky rested his hand on Tony's lower back as he approached, making the man look up at the unexpected touch.

"Stay close to me, doll. Okay?" he said, keeping his voice low so that only Tony would hear.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar. "No, thank you, I prefer not to keep company with liars."

The mobster sighed. _"Fine."_

He moved a slight bit closer. This conversation was not meant for such a public venue. He leaned in to Tony's ear.

"Someone's cookin' our books. Matt and T'Challa's too. Dunno who yet. Tasha's on it."

He leaned back again, to meet Tony's eye. The man stared up at him with a worried expression.

"Happy?"

"I-I..."

Tony drank a long sip from his wine.

"Why're we even here? We should be at home, figuring _that_ out."

Bucky sighed, but agreed with a nod. "Yeah, I know. I just... You were so excited for this. I didn't want you to miss it."

The worry on Tony's face melted away. It became a soft, loving smile. His hand came to rest on Bucky's chest, as though to carress his very heart.

"That's sweet, baby. But... I'd've been a lot happier if you didn't feel like you had to hide things from me."

Bucky placed his hand over Tony's. He raised Tony's hand to his lips, pressing kisses to his fingers.

"I'm sorry, doll. I just wanted you to be able to enjoy tonight. I woulda told ya everythin' as soon as we got home. I promise."

Tony nodded. "I-"

_"Anthony!"_

*

Tony whipped around. He knew that voice.

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh worm? do i see one (1) dumb bitch finally posting another chapter?
> 
>  
> 
> (its me. im the dumb bitch)


	5. Chapter 5

Tony stared.

Howard was here? What was he doing  _ here? _

God, Tony could barely breathe.

Howard was marching toward where Tony and Bucky stood. He looked just like Tony remembered, if a little more gray. He seemed to tower over Tony as he finally reached then. He was ten stories tall and Tony no more than a foot. Shame seemed to stab through Tony’s chest like a knife, like  _ a thousand _ knives.

_ “What is this?” _

Tony was speechless. “I... I-I-I-“

_ “Look at yourself! _ I thought you were a disgrace as a cop, but  _ this? _ Parading around in  _ a dress! _ Making doe eyes at  _ a criminal! _ Embarrassing  _ my _ business partners!  _ How dare you?!” _

The shame, the revulsion, stewed in Tony. It turned and knotted and twisted until it burned like rage.

He shook off Bucky’s hand and for perhaps the first time in his life, stepped up to meet his father eye to eye.

“How dare  _ I?! _ As I recall,  _ you _ disowned  _ me! _ I stopped caring what you think a long time ago,  _ Howard! _ A disgrace? I left because I couldn’t stand becoming  _ you, _ you entitled, self-righteous, alcoholic,  _ abusive _ jackass!”

Howard looked...shocked.

“I can wear whatever the hell I wanna wear and nobody, least of all  _ you, _ can tell me otherwise!  _ Making doe eyes? _ James Barnes is the love of my goddamn life, you prick, but I doubt you could ever understand that! As for your business partners? Hammer’s an idiot and you know it! And I wouldn’t have to ‘embarrass’ him if he wasn’t a warmongering five year old with an oversized bank account and an ego to match it, just like you!”

Howard’s eyes could cut through steel. His hand came down across Tony’s face like a ton of bricks. Tony almost collapsed from the force of it.

“If your mother was still alive, she’d be ashamed of you.”

Tony’s stomach dropped through the floor. His heart stopped. Maria, his mother... She was- She had  _ died? _

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bucky fighting against Lance and Bobbi’s grasp on him, holding him back from defending Tony.

“I failed in raising you, I knew that, but God forgive me, I didn’t realize you turned into some  _ prancing fairy faggot princess!” _

Tony’s eyes burned. Tears blurred everything.

_ “Hey!” _

Bucky shoved past him finally. Tony watched in a daze as Bucky punched Howard, and the old man staggered back, blood flying.

Lance and Bobbi were there. They grabbed Bucky and dragged him back again. Bucky came to his senses. His arm wrapped around Tony and guided him to walk. Tony’s head was at a standstill but his body followed where Bucky lead. He couldn’t think at all.

His mother was gone? What happened? How?  _ When? _

*

Tony sat at his vanity. He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His make-up was fucked. It was all streaked with tears, lipstick smudged. His cheek was still rosy and red where Howard hit him.

Tony snivelled. He snatched a handful of wet wipes out of the packet sitting on the vanity. He started wiping at his face. He rubbed at the lipstick and his eye-shadow and eye-liner. The wipes didn’t seem to do a thing. It felt like he was just smudging his make-up around, making more and more of a mess of his own face. Tears pearled and ran down his cheeks.

God, he couldn’t fucking  _ breathe. _ It felt like the air sat like a rock in his throat. He couldn’t swallow it down into his lungs no matter how hard he tried. It was just lodged there, making it impossible to think. He slid off the stool to the floor, to his knees.

“Baby! Baby, what’s wrong?”

Bucky was there, grabbing at him, petting his face. Tony tried to clutch at the man’s shirt, gasping and sobbing. Fuck, his hands were shaking so bad.

_ “I ca- I can’t-“ _

He tried to tug at the dress that was wrapped around his body. It felt so tight. It was squeezing him like a vice. He could feel his fingers running over the little clasp on the back of his neck but he was shaking too bad to be able to grab it right, he couldn’t get it open. Fuck, everything was spinning.

“Hope! Lance! Anyone!  _ Get in here!” _

No, no, no, not more people, Tony didn’t want everyone to see him like this.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.” Bucky told him, still trying to pet his face and calm him. “Look at me, baby, just look at me, we’re gonna get you outta the dress, it’s okay!”

Tony tried to nod. He tried to look at Bucky, tried to focus on Bucky, just Bucky, nothing but Bucky. It was okay, everything was okay, Bucky always took care of him, always protected him, Bucky would fix it.

“Cut the dress!”

“But sir-“

_ “Cut the dress!” _

Tony grabbed a hold on Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky held onto his arm in return.

“Look at me, just look at me, focus on me, baby, it’s okay.”

They were pulling on the dress for a moment, then it came loose. Hands started pulling on it and stripping it off him. Fabric ripped, finally freeing his body. He curled into Bucky’s chest, relishing in the warmth of his body.

“Get out! Everyone out!”

*

The water was warm. The bubbles smelled like roses. The candles flickered. Bucky was wrapped around him.

He hadn’t had a panic attack in a long time. He supposed Howard had a way of bringing it out of him. Had a way of getting under Tony’s skin and tearing everything inside him to pieces.

Tony hated him.

He hated Howard with every fibre of his being.

But he loved Maria.

His mother was a saint, a damn angel. She was the best person Tony had ever known; the most honest, loving, and caring person that had ever walked the earth.

And...

And now she was dead.

He couldn’t understand. When did she die? How? Why hadn’t Tony heard? Why hadn’t anyone called him or found him? Why wasn’t it in the news?  _ God, he had missed her funeral... _

He hated Howard for taking that from him. Stealing away that last thing Tony could give his mother.

Someone knocked softly on the bathroom door. Bucky grunted. Tony opened his eyes. Jesus, they were both almost falling asleep in the bath.

“Come in.” he said.

Hope opened the door, only leaning in slightly, as if to be as little of a bother as possible.

“I’m sorry to disturb, sirs, but I looked into Maria Stark’s passing, like you asked.”

Tony swallowed the knot that formed in his throat again.

“Tell me.”

“She passed eight months ago. Husband found her when he came home. She’d had a heart attack and collapsed in the garden. She was buried a few days later. The husband pulled some strings and kept it on the down low. No media frenzy.”

Tony blinked away the tears.

“Okay. Thank you, Hope.”

“Sir.” she replied with a nod, then slipped back out and closed the door.

Bucky’s arm wound tighter around Tony’s body. “I’m sorry, doll.”

Tony cleared his throat. He wasn’t going to cry again. If he started crying, he’d spiral back into another panic attack, he could feel it. He didn’t have the strength for another panic attack. He didn’t have it in him.

“Can we go to bed? Have sex?”

“Tony... I don’t think that’s the best way to handle this, doll.”

“I know. I just... I just need to  _ feel you. _ I dunno, I just need to know you’re here and alive, a-a-and I’m here and alive, I just...  _ I need to feel it.” _

The man shifted behind him. The water moved around them. He felt loving kisses be pressed to the back of his neck.

“Okay. Let’s go to bed.”

They helped each other out of the tub. Bucky wrapped Tony in fluffy towels, kissing his head and his face a hundred times. Tony waited patiently as Bucky put out all the candles and drained the water. Together, they moved from the bathroom to the bedroom. Bucky towelled off quickly and shoddily, not really thinking too much about himself. He helped towel Tony off next, focusing completely on him.

The towels fell to the floor. Tony stepped into Bucky’s embrace. They fit perfectly together. Tony felt at home.

They went to bed.

Tony lay on his side. Bucky lingered for a moment, getting the supplies. Finally, the man lay behind Tony, so close he was almost on top of him. Bucky’s fingers ghosted between Tony’s thighs. They touched along his soft cock, teasing a quiet sigh out of him and making his blood rush. They moved lower. Tony moaned as they stroked his balls and pressed gently on his perineum. Tony grabbed at Bucky’s arm as his fingers pushed past his rim.

God, Bucky’s warm breaths on his neck felt so good. He kissed and mouthed all up and down his neck absolutely perfectly, fingers sliding and pushing and pressing inside him.

Fuck, Tony was  _ crying! _ Literal, actual  _ tears _ running down his face. It just... Everything was just a mess in his head. Howard and Maria, Bucky and the business, someone fucking with their money, panic attacks, it all seemed so overwhelming.

Bucky’s fingers withdrew slowly and were easily replaced by his cock. It pushed into Tony like they had been made only for each other. Bucky wrapped around him and held him tight. He pulled Tony to himself, rocking his body into Tony’s.

They seemed to breathe nothing but each other.

It was perfect.

Bucky was alive and alright, and he was there with Tony, who was also alive and alright. They had each other. They had  _ each other. _ Whatever happened,  _ they had each other. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually hadnt planned for angst here but here we be, my dudes


End file.
